falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kansas City
This is an overview of Kansas City for the Kansas Free State Campaign Supplement. Random Encounters These are some of the encounters characters should expect to run into in the areas surrounding Kansas City. Barracuda Raiders The lesser of the three raider bands found in the wastes, these predators are generally found to the north of Kansas City as the Sog band controls the wastes farther to the south. Some sample raiders: Raider One: HP: 30 SQ: 12 AP: 8 DT: 1 DR: 15% AC: 15 To-Hit (Small Guns): 51% Weapon: H&K MP-9 10mm SMG (W: 7 lbs. Dmg: +6 Rng: 25 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A), 50 shots 10mm JHP ammo (1d6) XP: 50 Raider Two: HP: 40 SQ: 10 AP: 8 DT: 2 DR: 10% AC: 14 To-Hit (Small Guns): 65% Weapon: Winchester 12-Guage (W: 5 lbs. Dmg: +12 Rng: 14 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A), 40 shots 12 Gauge ammo (1d10) XP: 60 Raider Three: HP: 45 SQ: 10 AP: 10 DT: 2 DR: 10% AC: 14 To-Hit (Small Guns): 71% Weapon: Desert Eagle 44 (W: 5 lbs. Dmg: +10 Rng: 19 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A), 50 shots .44 JHP ammo (1d8). XP: 60 KFS Patrols These are light patrol units of the KFS Militia. They scout the areas around the city and are in near constant communication with it via short-range radio. Though they will not attack characters unless provoked, the characters should know that taking out a patrol will usually result in the soldiers guarding Kansas City to treat them as hostile. They patrol in groups of eight: KFS Wasteland Patrols: HP: 50 DT: 3 DR: 30% AC: 20 To-Hit (Small Guns): 87% Weapon: AK-47 (W: 10 lbs. Dmg: +7 Rng: 40 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6), 7.62mm (x100) (1d8). XP: 60 Molerats Molerats are common in this area of the midwest. They are usually found in packs of four to six lesser molerats and maybe two to three greater molerats. The actual numbers should be left up to the GM's discretion. Molerat Stats Overview In addition to Topeka, Kansas City is one of the first towns the characters will be able to reach. Living in quiet Moserly has sheltered them from much of the turmoil found elsewhere in the wastes. Kansas City is the capital city of the Kansas Free State and the largest city in the midwestern wasteland. The old Truman Sports Complex, an area consisting of two large sports stadiums located close together, survived the Great War and the new Kansas City was built in and around it. A large scrap metal wall surrounds the entire settlement and two gates (one north and one south) control movement inside and out. Both gates are closed at sunset and reopened at sunrise. The entire perimeter is patrolled and guarded by KFS Shock Troops. KFS Shock Troops: HP: 50 SQ: 14 AP: 10 DT: 5 DR: 40% AC: 20 To-Hit (Small Guns): 87% Weapons: AK-47 (W: 10 lbs. Dmg: +7 Rng: 40 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: 6), 7.62mm (x100) (1d8), Desert Eagle 44 (W: 5 lbs. Dmg: +10 Rng: 19 AP S: 5 T: 6 B: N/A), 50 shots .44 JHP ammo (1d8). XP: 100 The troops will allow the characters entry through either gate as long as it is daytime. Considering they're strangers to Kansas City, the police forces will be watching them closely. Locations Outer Town (The Slums) Most of Kansas City consists of the slums, or "Outer Town" as it is generally called. Outer Town is the area between the walls and the stadiums. It is filled with ramshackle houses and shacks made of scrap as well as a healthy assortment of beggars and small time street merchants. KFS Policemen patrol Outer Town in full armor, generally stopping to harass the citizens and shopkeepers. They will generally accept bribes, but will be quick to refuse them if a superior officer is anywhere nearby. Caravaneer Union Local 001 KFS Arms runs the gun trade in town (and in most of the surrounding area) but a lot of the other goods in the wastes are still peddled by the caravans. After years of infighting and some low intensity "trade wars," the heads of the major caravans finally agreed to open a forum where they could discuss disputes and create standard values on goods and rules of business. The Caravaneer's Union was the result. KFS Citadel The HQ of the KFS Militia is located in a two-story building cobbled together out of old car chassis and corrugated steel. The whole thing lays against the west side of Arrowhead Stadium and meets the Slave Pens on its north wall. General Stark, de facto leader of both the Militia and the local police forces, has an office far below the building. There are various offices and supply rooms throughout the main floor as well as a public lobby where residents can report crimes or petition the KFS leadership for various services. There are hallways running beneath the Citadel that run into the Arrowhead where the Militia barracks are located. Located on the main floor, behind the clerks' desks in the lobby, are a series of ready rooms, maintenance closets, and offices. Beyond all of these is a sliding door that opens into an elevator compartment. At the bottom of the elevator is what appears to be a working Vault-Tec Vault. General Stark's offices are located off the Overseer's control room and most of the more important items belonging to the KFS Militia are housed here. Peccadillo Nightclub A nexus of information of all kinds, the Peccadillo is the base of operations for Jasper Flowers's crime family. The building is made up of scrap metal, adobe, and some newer wooden construction. Bouncers loyal to Flowers guard the doors and the KFS police forces rarely enter due to a steady stream of bribes and favors. The main room contains a bar, some tables, a craps table, a roulette wheel, and a stage generally filled with dancing girls. Above is a loft with more seating, some guard alcoves and the entrance to the office suite from which Mr. Flower's runs his criminal empire. Behind the bar is a door leading to a collection of man-made caves and passages. The tunnels beneath the nightclub house storerooms, offices for various members of Flowers' organization, and an armory. The entrance to a long escape tunnel is found in the basement too, dropping off any people about a half mile outside of the KFS' walls. A lightly stocked safehouse is located near the exit, as well the entrance to another bunker. Slave Pens Bordering both the KFS Citadel and Arrowhead Stadium is a large open area surrounded by three meter high chainlink fencing topped with barbed wire. This is where the KFS Armas slave labor force is "housed." It also where the merchants from Mud Island hold their "wares" while doing their business around town. Arrowhead Stadium KFS Arms Outlet KFS Arms Offices KFS Militia Barracks Royals Stadium Kansas City Open Air Market Quests Deliver the Roamers The KFS Militia is looking for any credible information regarding the Roamers, their numbers, and any known camps. This job is posted on a board outside the Citadel and any character inquiring about it will be brought to General Stark for questioning. Kill Willie Dixon Manfred, the second lieutenant of the Flowers Family, has put out a hit on Mr. Dixon, Flowers' second-in-command. Manfred can be found near the bar in the Peccadillo. He will approach the characters the first time they enter as he doesn't recognize them as residents of Kansas City. He's offering 1,000 caps under the condition that it "looks like an accident." Mr. Flowers would not look kindly on infighting between his highest officers. Retrieve Flowers' Shipment If the characters talk to the bartender, he may mention (an easy speech check will be required) that Mr. Flowers is looking for a few out-of-towners to get something done for him. If the characters are interested, the bartender will make an appointment with the crime boss for three hours after this initial conversation takes place. When the characters show up on time, they are taken upstairs, stripped of their weapons, and brought into Mr. Flowers' office along with Willie Dixon. There, Flowers will explain he needs a shipment of "product" returned to him from the KFS Citadel. They had apparently seized it in a bust on one of the Family's runners. Flowers is willing to pay 800 caps upfront and another 2,000 when the products are returned to him. His only stipulation is that the characters not lead the Militia back to his Family. What Happened to Moserly?